Pilnuj moich snów
by Yuucchi
Summary: Mój pierwszy fick z D, napisany w sumie już kawał czasu temu. RuizaxHidezou.


Zawsze kochałem jego uśmiech. To w jaki sposób rozładowywał pokłady pozytywnej energii, których bezustannie nosił w sobie całe mnóstwo. Jego wręcz młodzieńcze szaleństwo, w które porywał mnie niekiedy, pozwalając zapomnieć o rzeczywistości. Przy nim czułem się kimś całkiem innym niż zwykle, jakby.. Sobą. Było to uczucie nie do opisania i nawet nie mam pojęcia kiedy popatrzyłem na niego właśnie w ten sposób, ale później, z każdym dniem, pragnąłem go tylko coraz bardziej.. Wyłącznie dla siebie. Chciałem być jego źródłem radości, uszczęśliwiać go tak, jak nie zrobiłby tego nikt inny. Od urodzenia byłem egoistą, a z wiekiem ta cecha tylko nabierała na mocy, do tego stopnia, że byłem zazdrosny o każdego kto chociażby tylko na niego spojrzał. Mój, mój, mój.. Gdyby tylko mógł być wyłącznie mój.. Marzyłem o tym dniem i nocą. Budząc się, jedząc śniadanie, pijąc kawę, wypalając następnego z kolei papierosa, biorąc prysznic, grając, nudząc się, czytając, przeglądając papiery. Przez każdą czynność przeze mnie wykonywaną, przeplatał się właśnie on. Nie byłem w stanie nad tym zapanować.

- Nie przeglądaj się już tak w tym lustrze, Rui, jak zawsze wyglądasz obłędnie.- usłyszałem z dość bliska melodyjny śmiech Hidezou i odwróciłem się momentalny, dając po sobie poznać swoje zdziwienie, że znalazł się również ze mną w łazience, zwłaszcza, że nie słyszałem jak ktoś wchodził. Zrobił niewielki krok w moim kierunku i uszczypnął mnie w biodro. - Przerwa nam się skończyła dobre dziesięć minut temu, a ciebie dalej nie ma.  
- Cholera jasna.. Wybacz, zamyśliłem się trochę.- postukałem się w czoło i czując jak zaczyna mi się robić ciepło, miałem tylko cichą nadzieję, że po sekundzie nie będę przypominał kolorem swojej twarzy buraka. Ruszyłem szybko w kierunku drzwi, ale drugi gitarzysta przytrzymał mnie za ramię.  
- Poczekaj, poczekaj. Co dzisiaj robisz po pracy?- spytał, uśmiechając się promiennie, co było do niego tak podobne.. Serce zabiło mi szybciej, a jaką miałem minę, wolę nie wiedzieć. Starczy mi tyle, że rozbawiła ona Hidezou.  
- Zdaje się, że nic.. Dlaczego pytasz?  
- Chodźmy na piwo. Brakuje mi jakiegoś towarzystwa, a twoje zdaje mi się być najlepsze.- poczochrał mi jeszcze bardziej i tak już wystarczająco chaotycznie ułożone włosy, i właściwie nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, opuścił łazienkę. Ruszyłem szybko zaraz za nim, zastanawiając się dlaczego w tak bezczelny sposób sobie ze mnie żartuje. Zupełnie jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z moich uczuć, ale kpił z nich w sposób, który nawet nie był aż tak nieuprzejmy.  
Kiedy weszliśmy do sali, od razu podbiegł do mnie Tsunehito, łapiąc mnie za obie dłonie i ściskając je, chyba nawet nie do końca świadomie.  
- Rui, musisz się dzisiaj ze mną wybrać do jednej galerii niedaleko centrum! Znalazłem prześliczny komplet biżuterii i potrzebuję twojej porady.- poczułem lekkie ciarki od jego nachalnie wręcz błagającego spojrzenia i odwróciłem wzrok, zatrzymując go na Hidezou. Obserwował mnie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i popatrzyłem przepraszająco na basistę.  
- Przykro mi, Tsune, nie dzisiaj. Już jestem umówiony.  
Ten rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a po chwili ujrzałem jak z każdą sekundą coraz szerszy uśmiech pojawia się na jego ustach.  
- No, no. W takim razie, wproszę się jutro przed południem do ciebie na kawę.- ściszył znacząco głos, poruszając przy tym wymownie brwiami.- No chyba, że nie zamierzasz wracać do domu na noc.  
- Tsunehito!- syknąłem, ale ten pokręcił tylko głową i wrócił do swojego instrumentu, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Hidezou stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na siedzenie w zatłoczonym barze, gdzie każdy wokół wypala jednego papierosa za drugim i siłą rzeczy idzie się udusić- poszliśmy więc do niego. Usiedliśmy na kanapie, przed telewizorem, jak to według wszystkich stereotypów, na facetów po trzydziestce w piątkowy wieczór przystało i otworzyliśmy po pierwszej puszce piwa. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Z początku o pracy. Nowy singiel, album, wywiad, trasa koncertowa.. Nic, co na dłuższą metę po tylu latach robienia w tej branży mogłoby jakoś specjalnie zainteresować. Zmienił się temat dopiero kiedy Hide był w trakcie trzeciego piwa, podczas gdy ja dalej męczyłem się z drugim. Wolałem pozostać przy nim w miarę trzeźwym, nie chciałem przekonywać się o tym jak zachowałbym się względem niego będąc pijanym. Jednego byłem pewien, to byłaby całkowita kompromitacja.  
- Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spotkaliśmy się razem po pracy..- wymamrotał, kładąc puszkę na stole i nawet nie ważąc na to, że przewrócił ją, kiedy chciał usiąść z powrotem jak poprzednio. W sposobie jego mówienia było słychać, że zaczyna plątać mu się język.  
- Ponad rok na pewno..- spuściłem swój wzrok, zawieszając go na dłoniach. Nabrałem powietrza, chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zatkało mnie w momencie kiedy oparł ciężko rękę na moim ramieniu, śmiejąc się, jak zwykle wesoło.  
- No nie mów mi tylko, że to liczysz!  
- Nie, skąd.- pokręciłem od razu głową, czując jak moją twarz zalewa rumieniec. Ta bliskość ograniczała moją zdolność myślenia, która i tak była opóźniona po wypitym alkoholu..  
Chciałem coś zrobić. Objąć go, pocałować, wyszeptać do ucha, że go kocham i jest dla mnie całym światem.. Tak bliskim, a jednocześnie tak dalekim. Nie, nie mogłem wykonać choćby najmniejszego ruchu.. Niezależnie od wszelkich swoich pragnień, nie wybaczyłbym sobie nigdy, gdyby to zniszczyło nasze relacje. Wolę być dla niego zwykłym kumplem z zespołu, niż powodem obrzydzenia.  
Otrząsnąłem się, spychając te myśli na dalszy plan. Czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, że w ogóle nie powinienem o niczym myśleć..  
- Idę się odlać.- patrzyłem jak Hidezou wstaje i drapiąc się po brzuchu opuszcza salon. Z korytarza usłyszałem jeszcze jak ziewa przeciągle, na co uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Był uroczy..  
Nie było go raptem chwilę, ale prawdę mówiąc, ciągnęła mi się ona w nieskończoność. Trochę się chwiał, kiedy szedł, lekko zataczając i widać było, że ponad wszystko stara się utrzymać równowagę, co wychodziło mu średnio. Dochodząc do kanapy, potknął się o nią i.. Runął na mnie całym ciałem. Wstrzymałem oddech, nawet nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli. Był tak blisko.. Jego usta niemal stykały się z moimi, a ja zwyczajnie nie mogłem oderwać na od nich wzroku.. Miałem okazję, mogłem w końcu zrobić to o czym zawsze tak bardzo marzyłem.. Ale strasznie walczyłem ze sobą, byłem strasznie rozdarty.  
- Ruiza..- szepnął, a ten tak dobrze znany zapach alkoholu owiał moją twarz. Czułem, a nawet głośno słyszałem jak wali mi serce.  
Nie mogłem.. Zwyczajnie nie mogłem, nie teraz..  
- Późna godzina..- mamrotałem pod nosem i szybko wyplątałem się z jego objęć, odchodząc od kanapy na bezpieczną odległość. Leżał na niej, patrząc na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.- Pójdę już..  
Wyszedłem z pokoju. W pośpiechu założyłem buty, chwyciłem cienką kurtkę i wybiegłem wręcz z mieszkania bruneta, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dopiero ten głośny dźwięk, sprawił, że jakby oprzytomniałem.  
Oparłem się plecami o drzwi jego mieszkania, uderzając się z otwartej dłoni w policzek. Byłem tchórzem.. Pieprzonym tchórzem.

Obudziło mnie walenie do drzwi. Z początku schowałem głowę pod poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że pukanie ustanie, ale niestety się przeliczyłem. Wygramoliłem się spod cieplutkiej kołdry i owinąłem w ukochany, kremowy szlafrok, włócząc się zaraz do drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzyłem, Tsunehito od razu wparował do środka. Po jego minie poznałem, że nie da mi spokoju i będzie wyciągał ze mnie co się da. No tylko, żeby w ogóle było co..  
- No nie mów, że cię obudziłem.- wszedł do kuchni i otworzył szafkę, wyciągając z niej kawę oraz dwa kubki, z których zawsze piliśmy, kiedy u mnie był.- Wiesz, kiedy tu szedłem, to zastanawiałem się nawet czy aby na pewno zastanę cię w domu.  
- Tsune, nie żartuj, proszę..- westchnąłem żałośnie i usiadłem na krześle przy oknie, opierając się łokciem o parapet. Byłem zmęczony i chciało mi się płakać. Praktycznie całą noc nie spałem, użalając się nad swoją własną bezużytecznością.  
Wstawił wodę.  
- Coś się stało, Rui?- spytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć troskę. Sam zajął miejsce na krześle, przysuwając się z nim do mnie i w całkiem naturalnym dla niego geście pogłaskał mnie po włosach.  
- Wszystko, dobry Boże, wszystko. Nic mi nigdy nie wychodzi, nic nie idzie po mojej myśli. Nawet.. Nawet jeśli..  
- Jeśli co?  
- Jeśli mam go już na wyciągnięcie ręki.. Brak mi odwagi, wiesz? Zwyczajnie nie umiem postawić kolejnego kroku, mimo, że tak bardzo chcę..- zacisnąłem mocno powieki, mając nadzieję, że nie pociekną mi łzy. Z każdą chwilą ogarniała mnie coraz większa beznadzieja.  
- Weź się w garść. Skoro czujesz, że powinieneś wyznać mu swoje uczucia, to masz tak zrobić i koniec kropka. Nie ma, że się boisz, tu lęk nie ma racji bytu. Kochasz go, prawda?  
- Do szaleństwa..  
- No więc właśnie. Pamiętaj, że nigdy jeszcze nie poradziłem ci źle.  
Uśmiechnął się w swoisty sposób i wstał, żeby zalać kawę, w momencie kiedy ugotowała się już woda.

Tsunehito wrócił do siebie wczesnym popołudniem. Trochę jeszcze mu się pożaliłem, zdążyłem roześmiać się do łez, kiedy opowiadał mi jaką zrobił ostatnio Asagiemu niespodziankę, kiedy ten wracał do domu, później znowu postękałem jak to mi źle i niedobrze, przysnąłem mu na pół godziny na ramieniu.. I jakoś to zleciało. Ale kiedy zostałem już sam, ponad wszystko nie mogłem znaleźć sobie zajęcia..  
Leżałem właśnie na kanapie, z nogami ułożonymi na stole i przeskakiwałem w znudzeniu z kanału na kanał, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to co leci. Moje myśli zaprzątała tylko jedna osoba, skupienie uwagi na czymś innym była nie lada wyzwaniem. Nagle jednak rozgległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Z początku pomyślałem, że to basista czegoś zapomniał..  
- Hidezou?- nie byłem w stanie zdobyć się na nic więcej, w momencie kiedy gitarzysta stanął przede mną.  
- Wybacz, że cię nachodzę, ale.. Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać? Pójdź ze mną na spacer.  
Oczywiście, że nie mógłbym mu odmówić. Szliśmy przez jakimś beznadziejnie duży park, w którym w życiu byłem może ze trzy razy, mimo że znajdował się całkiem niedaleko mojego domu. Hidezou wyglądał jakby czekał na odpowiedni moment- zupełnie jakby żaden nie był wystarczająco nieodpowiedni- albo zwyczajnie nie wiedział co chce właściwie powiedzieć. Ja natomiast zwyczajnie nie umiałem przerwać tej ciszy.  
W końcu drugi gitarzysta się zatrzymał, odwracając przodem do mnie. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, kiedy zmierzył mnie swoim stanowczym spojrzeniem i widziałem tylko jak rozchylają się jego wargi, żeby coś powiedzieć..  
- Ruiza, co się tyczy wczorajszego wieczora..- zaczął, biorąc od razu przy tym głęboki wdech.  
O nie, nie, nie! Doskonale wiedziałem do czego ta rozmowa może zmierzać i zupełnie nie miałem ochoty na wysłuchiwanie zbędnego gadania o tym, że jesteśmy zajebistymi przyjaciółmi i jeszcze lepiej będzie jeśli zostanie tak po wieki wieków!  
- Myślę, że nie ma o czym mówić.- przerwałem mu natychmiast i siląc się na sztuczny uśmiech, który, mam nadzieję, wyglądał naturalnie, skinąłem lekko głową, zupełnie jakby to miało dodać trochę wiarygodności moim słowom.  
- Jesteś pewien?- spytał trochę zdziwiony.- Bo myślałem..  
- Proszę cię, Zou!- krzyknąłem, a kiedy zorientowałem się, jak go właściwie nazwałem, przyłożyłem momentalnie obie dłonie do ust. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
- Od bardzo dawna mnie tak nie nazywałeś. Fakt faktem, to było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze we wspaniałych relacjach, nawzajem ciesząc się swoją obecnością i nie wiedząc czego chcemy od życia. A potem się zakochałem i nawet z początku nie do końca świadomie ukróciłem tę znajomość..- No w porządku, nie zamierzam ci się narzucać.. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że dalej będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
Skinąłem znów głową, nie protestując kiedy ten chciał odejść, ale nagle, choć z wyraźnym opóźnieniem dotarło do mnie co powiedział i nie bardzo wiedziałem jak mam to rozumiem. Odruchowo złapałem go za rękę, przytrzymując mocno; odwrócił się od razu, posyłając mi pytające spojrzenie.  
- Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Uśmiechnął się. Niespodziewanie ułożył dłoń na moim karku i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, łącząc nasze usta w pocałunku. Niby trwało to tylko chwilę, ale dla mnie była ona słodką wiecznością. Zdawało mi się, że śnię, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę..  
- A co mogłem mieć na myśli?  
- Uszczypnij mnie..- znowu zapewne zrobiłem wyjątkowo głupią minę, jak to miałem najwyraźniej w zwyczaju, bo Hidezou roześmiał się uroczo i rzeczywiście, poczułem zaraz uszczypnięcie.- Ej, to bolało!  
Usiłowałem udać oburzonego, ale w tym momencie znów mnie pocałował, tym samym rozwiewając jakiejkolwiek chęci strzelenia przysłowiowego focha.  
- Proszę.. Znajdź trochę wolnego miejsca dla mnie w swoim sercu..- szepnął tuż przy moim uchu, a ja poczułem jak po moim ciele rozlewa się fala gorąca. To musiał być sen..  
- Głupek. Ono od dawna jest wyłącznie twoje.


End file.
